


Space Jail

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [52]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: That's was for Klaine! "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & The Warblers, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & New Directions
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“I--”

“Shut up.”

“Kurt, don’t--”

“I cannot believe I ended up in jail.”

“I am so s--”

“I cannot believe I’m sitting in space jail with  _ you _ , of all people.”

“I know I owe you a thousand apologies, but  _ hey _ .”

Kurt stops walking in circles from the floor to the ceiling and reactivates his gravity-adapting soles. “Did I or didn’t I tell you I didn’t want to do that heist?”

Blaine bowes his head, focusing on his cuticles. “You did.”

“Did I, or didn’t I, warn you that the Pavarotti was probably the most protected ship in the whole garrison?”

“You did.”

“And yet, what did you do?”

“I tried to steal the Pavarotti.”

“And?”

“I volunteered you as my second.”

“Even though I said I didn’t want to risk it because it would …?”

“Land us in space jail.”

“LAND US IN SPACE JAIL!”

Blaine winces as the shout bounces off the wall.

“Why, then, did you pick me as your partner?”

Blaine can feel his face heating up. “I...um.”

“No, no, go ahead!” Kurt says with a humorless laugh. “Why did you have to drag me into your stupid idea?”

Blaine looks up, and Kurt, as angry as he may be, and he is, don’t doubt it for a second, has to pause.

Because Blaine has never looked at him that way, no matter how much Kurt wished--

Hoped--

Wanted--

Oh.

“You know, Kurt, there is a moment, for all of us, through the entire Galactic Alliance, when you meet someone and your heart tells you “there they are, we’ve been looking for them forever.” And watching you get away from the Galactic Forces with the Blackbird in your hands, without a scratch but with laughter, that was… that was that moment for me. And working on this heist was just a way to spend more time with you, only you.”

Kurt is pretty sure that the Galactic guards opened the latch to the void of Space. Otherwise, why would it be so difficult to breathe, suddenly?

Blaine stands up, coming near Kurt.

He takes Kurt’s hand, waiting to gauge Kurt’s reaction, before leaning in to press their lips into a kiss.

A soft, short, completely PG-13 kiss.

And yet, it rocks Kurt’s entire world as surely as a meteorite exiting its orbit to meet a moon.

As Blaine goes to move away, Kurt cups his jaw to pull him into a deeper, dirtier kiss.

When they do move apart, Blaine’s breathing is just as shaky as Kurt’s.

“We should …,” he starts, chuckling lightly. “We should find a way to escape this cell.”

“I think so too,” Kurt replies. “In a minute.”

Blaine beams at him before launching himself at Kurt for another kiss.

“Don’t think--oh my god, wow--don’t think that you’re off the hook, though. I’m still mad at you.”

“Think of this as the beginning of my apology.”

“Hmmm, good thinking.”

“Hum, captains, should we leave you in there?”

They both look toward the door, where the New Warbler crew is looking at them, some laughing, some smiling fondly, Trent juggling with the keycard to their cell.

“Nope.”

“Out we go.”

“Let’s see if there are other interesting things aboard this space jail.”

“Onward!”

They follow their crew as they invade the ship, and Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand. “When we’re done here …”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to take me to your room.”

“O-okay.”


	2. Klaine Advent 2019 : Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Klaine Advent 2019 will support the backstory for Chapter 1  
> Are you ready?

Once upon a time, the New Directions and the Warblers were two opposite ships, sailing space and wreaking havoc in every harbor and every moon they decided to stop on.

Whenever the two ships met, the battles were ugly.

Not because of the casualties--though one encounter forced Captain Anderson to wear an eyepatch, Old Terran pirate style--but because they would challenge each other to ridiculous competitions that lead to more materialistic destructions.

Until the two captains decided to find a truce between their ships.

Until the VocAdrens attacked the Warblers and forced them to abandon ship.

Because as much as they are competitive, the New Directions are, at heart, benevolent pirates. Seeing their opponents in such a dire situation could lead only to one solution. And thus the New Warbler was born, combining the two crews into a formidable one.

To this day, Captain Anderson and Captain Hummel’s biggest achievement, for sure.


	3. Klaine Advent 2019 : Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Beer

Among the many problems Kurt thought he would face with his career choice, fighting an invasion of space slugs was not even in the top 100 of his list.

And yet, here he is.

Hacking through the crawling things before they can take over his ship.

Finn keeps on telling him that slugs are a necessary evil in a gardenpod, to keep them sustained in vegetables, but he is very apologetic about not keeping them under control.

When the New Directions welcome the Warblers on board, they welcome their Green Thumb, aka Trent, with even more enthusiasm than his peers.

“How did you keep your ship slugfree?”

As far as questions go, it is quite random, especially since it follows directly Kurt’s “Welcome on board” speech.

Trent doesn’t seem unphased and opens his leather bag to pull out a metallic can.

“What is that?”

“My solution for slugs. And to make bread.”

“Uh?”

“Beer,” Trent laughs. “Slugs love it just as my brothers do, but they drown in it whether we--”

“Drown in it too,” two warblers shout as they pass by, already switching their navy and red jackets for the New Directions’ white and red.

Trent chuckles. “We do drink a lot of it. I can them myself.”

“Gardner, baker and brewer?”

Blaine arrives just then, wrapping one arm around Trent’s shoulders. “My best asset,” he says with a wink before pulling Trent aside. 

Finn starts talking about setting the beer cans all over the pod, but Kurt isn’t listening.

No, his eyes are drawn to what he considers to be the Warblers’ best asset.


	4. Klaine Advent 2019 : Creed

There is the pirate’s code, which is a general sentiment and nothing law-abiding --woudn’t it be hilarious, for pirates to be guided by something akin to law--and then there is a ship’s creed.

What defines them.

Take the New Directions, pre-addition. These pirates travel across galaxies and systems with all but one creed: Survive, without leaving anyone behind, because the show must go all over the place.

Or Something.

Then, take the Warblers, pre-addition. They took their ship from harbor to harbor with only one motto: wreck as much havoc without having to face a kangaroo court.

One would think that the hardest part of their merger would have been the cohabitation of said creeds.

As it is, the New Warblers follow one creed, determined by their wise, wise captains after many discussions: Let’s take this show on the road and leave no one behind.

Blaine is satisfied--a show can be any kind of show, and a good boarding of a colony constitutes a show, if done properly--while Kurt is happy that they Warblers agree on his motto of unity and solidarity on his ship.

Their ship.


	5. Klaine Advent 2019 : Date

The merged crews are the first to notice something between their captains.  
Yes, long before the captains themselves realize that their feelings for each other go far beyond a grudging respect and admiration.  
Captains Hummel and Anderson may be the brightest pirates of their generation, they can be very obvious to their own feelings.  
The crew members even have meetings about it.  
Some suggest forcing them into the airlock and closing it until they come to their senses.  
Some offer to organize a date for them--maybe all they need to realize the nature and the reciprocal nature of their feelings is the proper setting?  
Finally, the voice of reason--namely, Wes and Quinn--wins.  
“Let’s them find out on their own.”  
And  
“Let’s have a bet on how long it will take them to become a couple.”  
(Kitty wins the pool, eventually.)


	6. Klaine Advent 2019 : Emergency

Once the two crews merge, every one finds their role to play.

Finn takes charge of the inventory while Wes focuses on the weaponry, instead of being both intendants of the ship.

Trent and Rorik divide the food and kitchen between them, while Kitty and Nick organize a rotation of training sessions.

For the captains, though, it’s a little more complicated, until they decide to simply rely on their assets.

Blaine takes responsibility for finding the best maps to attack rich cruise ships while still having friendly harbors to relax and recharge.

Kurt is in charge of the emergency maneuvers.

What can he say, he has a mind to consider the worst possible outcomes and ways to avoid them.

Hence why he’s usually in charge of planning their heists too.

Until--

“Say, Kurt, have you heard of the Pavarotti?”


	7. Klaine Advent 2019: Fist

Everything was going smoothly, the bounty safely tucked away in the ship’s and the crew relaxing with a holovid and some snacks when the ship started rolling and turning.

Blaine rushes to the navigating room, bumping into the walls at every new turn.

“Kurt, what’s going on?!”

Kurt, against all odds, has the wheel out to pilot the ship.

“The A.I. is overloading; I think our latest heist got us virused.”

“Shit.” Blaine comes to stand next to Kurt, holding himself up on the console.

“I can pilot the ship to the closest harbor,” Kurt says, gritting his teeth, “but I can’t guesstimate the navigation itself.”

“We can fist it.”

“Beg your pardon?” Kurt nearly lets go of the wheel.

“Arm and Fist Navigating,” Blaine explains, before frowning at Kurt. “What did you think my meaning was?”

Kurt’s cheeks match Mars’ dust. “Nothing, nothing, never mind. Perhaps I should let you do it, then?”

Blaine winks at Kurt before starting the sealing part of his shoes to keep his rooted. “Trust me, Kurt. I’ll take us to safety soon.”

Kurt says nothing, smiling at Blaine before focusing on the space ahead, his hands firmly on the wheel.

Truth is, there is no one he would trust more than his fellow captain.


	8. Klaine Advent 2019: Ground

Don’t get him wrong: Blaine loves space.

He wouldn’t change his career for anything in the whole galaxy.

But.

There is something special about being able to feel the ground, a proper ground, under his feet. One that doesn’t need special gravity seals to keep him from floating.

Blaine loves to be on planets with their own gravitational force so he can walk, and strut, and dance to his heart’s content.

Which is why his current feeling feels odd.

See, after a particularly successful heist, the New Warblers decided to rest for a little while on Dalton--beautiful terraformed colony, very fancy, very discrete. The perfect location for a holiday.

The whole crew relaxed, Blaine included. And there he is, observing his crew, and particularly his co-captain being all chill and relaxed.

And the way Kurt is lounging on the massaging couch, wrapped up in a large sweater with a soft smile on his face, it’s making Blaine feel ….

Like he’s not grounded anymore, in the best of ways.


	9. Klaine Advent 2019: Hiccup

“What did I tell you?”  
Kurt rolls his eyes as he signals to the others to come and get the holocreds from the vault. “Cockiness doesn’t look good on you, Anderson.”  
Blaine laughs openly, leaning against the wall of the vault as he juggles with an ancient gemstone. “I’m not cocky, Kurt,” he says, accenting Kurt’s name and by all the gods, Kurt wishes it didn’t light something in his blood, “simply acknowledging that this coup went without even one hiccup, even as you were so worried about its outcome.”  
“I’m always worried about the outcome, it’s my job,” Kurt retorts. “Doesn’t mean I don’t trust your abilities and your talent.”  
“Is that …,” Blaine stops, coming to stand close to Kurt. “Is that a compliment, Captain Hummel.”  
“I believe it is, Captain Anderson, don’t abuse it.”  
“I will cherish it,” Blaine replies, putting his hands over his heart and batting his eyelashes.  
Kurt pushes his stupid face away, all while his own heats up.  
Stupid, stupid, adorable face.


	10. Klaine Advent 2019: Interrupt

“You are insufferable!”

“And you’re more stubborn than a cowule!”

“Why did we ever think we could be partners?”

“Too much of your homemade drinks, probably.”

“Like you don’t like them.”

“You know where you can stick them?”

“I--”

“Ahem.”

Kurt and Blaine turn to glare at their A.I.

The console blinks red until they both look away.

“Sorry to interrupt you, captains,” A.I. says, sounding the less apologetic it ever has, “but your dispute is disturbing the whole crew, yours truly included.”

Blaine looks toward Kurt and they both wince.

“Sorry, A.”

“We … went a bit crazy there.”

“Indeed. Especially given the reason of this argument. Can one of you even remember what started this shouting match?”

“Um …”

“Errr…”

“Right. That settles it. To your rooms, both of you. I’ll take care of the ship while you cool down.”

A.I.’s tone bears no argument, and it’s with their heads bowed that Kurt and Blaine follow the system’s order.

“When I became a pirate,” Blaine whispers, “I didn’t think I would be bossed around by a parental figure.”

Kurt snorts before nodding. “Yeah. My dad was never that harsh on me.”

Blaine laughs, as quietly as possible, until they both escalate it to teary fits of giggles.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Kurt says, wiping his tears.

“Me too. I think we need a break.”

“Possible.” They both stand in the hallway, backs to their doors. “Say, do you happen to have a bottle of arranged drinks in your room?”

Blaine smirks. “I happen to, yes.”


	11. Klaine Advent 2019: Joy

Most of the time, neither Kurt nor Blaine abuse their captains powers.

Most of the time.

Because, every now and then, together and individually, they seem to find a deep, inner joy at the idea of imposing their views on their crew.

For instance, let’s consider Blaine’s decision to hide from the G.P. on a frozen moon.

Some might say it’s inconsiderate. Some might say it’s stupid. Some might ask if he wants them to die.

To which Blaine replies with a smirk, “Me? Why would I want you dead, Ryder? No, I just think no one will ever think to look for us here. Thus, perfect hideout.”

The way Blaine runs into the snowy hills after landing and laughs while taking out his coat to better feel the snow dismisses any misconception some crew members may have: their captain abused his power to have some fun.

Honestly, no one could fault him for that.

Especially not his co-captain who is bundled in scarves to stay where he is, smiling at him over the rim of his hot drink.


	12. Klaine Advent 2019: Kinship

No matter how famous the New Warblers are across the galaxy, shit does happen.

Every now and then, some heists turn into its opposite intent and the crew members involved get arrested and thrown into space jail.

Every single time, Galactic Police pat themselves on the back for arresting dangerous pirates, and then move on to interrogation, in the hopes that one of them will see their interest in snitching on the main ship’s location or the recorded identities of the other New Warblers.

And every single time, they meet a wall.

More often than not, the arrested pirates offer a gentle but firm rebuttal to any sort of probing. No amount of questioning, of bribing, of threatening, can break that wall of polite denial.

Lieutenant Sylvester once lost her temper and yelled at Santana and Blaine why they wouldn’t just talk and give the others.

Blaine looked at his second and smiled. “Kinship, Lieutenant,” he replied. “You don’t betray family.”

“Depends on the family,” she muttered.

Santana opened her mouth but Blaine shook his head.

Better not to provoke their guardian until their crewfamily comes to pick them up.


	13. Klaine Advent 2019 : Lecture

“Say, Kurt, have you heard of the Pavarotti?”  
Has Kurt Heard of the Pavarotti, really?  
That’s how Blaine wants to start his proposition?  
“Are you trying to make fun of me, Blaine?”  
“Me? No! Why would I--”  
“Because asking your fellow pirating captain if he’s ever heard of the richest, most guarded, most luxurious ship to ever cruise the Milky Way, can only mean that you take me for an imbecile. Do you think I am an imbecile, Blaine?”  
“N-no.”  
“Well, good, because--”  
Kurt may or may not then launch himself into a dak long lecture on his merits and history in piracy before Blaine and his boys came on board, before having to pause and breathe.  
“If I may,” Blaine says softly, almost shyly.  
“... Go ahead.”  
“I only asked to know how much you do know in order to plan our heist.”  
“Our heist?!”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Who else could I pull it off with?”  
“No one. The thought shouldn’t even cross your mind.”  
“I--”  
“And you wanna know why?”  
“I really, really don’t.”  
“Too bad buddy. First of all …”


	14. Klaine Advent 2019: Maximum

“Everybody on board?”

Kurt and Finn lean their heads into the cockpit. Behind them, gunshots are still heard. “Every member of the crew accounted for, Cap!”

“And the bounty?”

“We’ll count our credits when we’re out of their fire range, if you don’t mind!”

Blaine grumbles something not exactly flattering toward his co-captain but still pushes the thrusters to their maximum speed. One hand pushes the levers and the appropriate buttons to give himself enough leverage to pull away from their latest heist and jump into the nearest transhole. The other caresses the console.

“Come on, baby, you can do it, I know it’s a lot to ask,” he murmurs, “but we can do it. We’ve done worse, you and me. I promise, I’ll take good care of you once we’re safe …”

Blaine continues his litany of promises until they pass the junction of teletransportations.

While he does, he completely misses the way Kurt looks at him while he speaks to their ship.

It takes everything of Kurt’s self-control not to throw a fit of jealousy against a machine, but it is a close thing.


	15. Klaine Advent 2019: Nest

Kurt doesn’t often have ideas for heists.

Don’t get him wrong, he is plenty creative when it comes to how to pull the heist itself. 

But as for picking targets, it is not his forte.

Just this once, he’s certain of his idea: large profit, minimal risks.

He should know, he calculated them.

And yet, his co-captain seems dubious.

“You want to rob the VocAdrs nest.”

“Yep.”

“During mating season.”

“Indeed I do. They will be in flights while we swoop in and get all the shiny things they like to have in their nests.”

“Real magpies, they are,” Blaine muses. “But what if they catch us?”

Kurt scoots his chair closer. “They won’t,” he says, patting Blaine’s knee, missing the way his eyes widen and darken. “Precisely during mating season, they are so overcome by l--lust,” he says, tripping over the word when he looks up and meets Blaine’s dark eyes focused on him, “that they, um, are oblivious to anything that isn’t a …”

“Partner?”

“Precisely.”

Blaine looks thoughtful for a moment, his hand holding his chin while his fingers tap against his cheek. “The other side of the coin is that mating season makes them lustful for other things than just other partners.”

“Bloodlust?”

“Precisely.”

Kurt sighs. “Blaine, you know me by now. I never take any risk that isn’t calculated and perfectly reasonable.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“What do you say?”

Blaine takes a deep breath before sitting back in his chair. “I say, let’s go for their nest.”

“Yes!”

“On one condition.”

“What? You can keep an egg if you want.”

“Nah--if we pull this off, you come with me to clean out the Pavarotti.”

“Eurgh, fine.”


	16. Klaine Advent 2019: Overwhelm

Blaine has seen Kurt in action many times now. As a foe, as a team mate, as a friend even.

And yet, seeing him performing so well on the VocAdrs nest, it …

It overwhelms him.

The Black Birds seem to bend to Kurt’s will, charmed by his voice and mesmerized by the trinkets Kurt has left behind them on the way.

And though they are vicious in their approach, they keep focused on their matings whenever Kurt mimics their songs.

Blaine mechanically follows Kurt, but his mind is too busy trying to calm his heart to think about it all.

“What did I tell you?” Kurt says, his beaming smile more radiant than the Sun. “I knew I was right.”

“You were,” Blaine says softly, hiding his face in one of the vaults they have to empty now in the hopes that his feelings--not new, now that he thinks about it, they have been here for a while if he’s honest--that they are not too obviously etched across his face.

Now, he really needs an occasion to tell Kurt about them, away from the prying ears of their crews …

“I’ll let you plan the abordage on the Pavarotti, then.”

Kurt groans, but from the corner of his eye, Blaine can see him still smiling.


	17. Klaine Advent 2019 : Part

Parts of Kurt want to recede his side of the promise.  
The sane part, he likes to believe. Who in their right mind would plan an assault on a ship like the Pavarotti and for what, fame and glory?  
Fame and glory don’t pay for food and solar panel replacements.  
But.  
Fame and glory do make for a good legacy.  
And there are the other parts of Kurt.  
The ones who desperately want to be in close proximity to Blaine.  
The ones who call for him and feed off his attention--particularly lately, with that heated gaze of his.  
The ones who whisper Blaine’s name in the deep of night, when Kurt can’t find sleep and his hands find his body feverish under their touch, wanton for someone else’s.  
The slowly-going-crazy part, Kurt likes to believe.  
Which one guides him to the cockpit to start establishing a draft of a plan is no riddle.


	18. Klaine Advent 2019: Quarrel

Of course it all boils down to the worst path possible.  
No matter how many times Kurt has rehashed the plans, no matter how many times Blaine runs over the ship’s blueprints, they end up fucking it up.  
By, simply put, quarreling in the middle of a heist.  
“I told you this was a bad, bad idea,” Kurt hisses, knocking his head back against Blaine’s.  
Blaine knows better than to even hiss in pain, all of his focus on not slipping down the chimney they decided to go down.  
“You told me so, and yet, here we are.”  
“You never listen anyway.”  
“And you always think you know better.”  
“And you think you’re the sole captain of this ship. We’re not all your mates to order around. Or should we be called Blaine and his Pips?”  
Blaine snorts.   
And then the door over their head opens, revealing the Pavarotti’s face.  
“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?”  
Blaine and Kurt look over their shoulders. “Hi, Sebastian.”


	19. Klaine Advent 2019: Reasonable

Reasonable

Before throwing them in his cells, Sebastian tries to get them to crack.

Together, separately, he interrogates them in the hopes that the New Warblers captains will give up the location of their ship and their crew.

That’s underestimating their loyalty to their crew.

“What do you have to win?” he asks Blaine once he separates them. “Come on, Blaine, we were students together at the Academy. You could have a very prosperous career in the Space Navy.” Sebastian tries to slide his hand over Blaine’s chained ones, but Blaine manages to pull away from him. “Or you could just be my concubine, waiting for me in my cabine.”

“I’d rather have you flushing me out into space, thank you.”

“Now, be reasonable, Blainers.”

“That is reasonable. Being unreasonable would be telling you to flush yourself like the sh--”

“Take him away.”

Once Blaine is in his cell, Kurt rolls over. “You okay?”

“I guess.”

“Did you--”

“Of course not.”

“Hummel, the Lieutenant wants to talk with you.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”


	20. Klaine Advent 2019: Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From that chapter on, I will do the follow-up of Chapter 1

Cleaning the Pavarotti of everything they can sell or repurpose on the New Warblers is quick work, their crew working at it even faster and more efficiently than usual.

Blaine and Kurt manage to keep their heads into the game for that whole moment, in great part because their crew keeps them separated on opposite sides of the ship before returning to their own, leaving the previously superb and luxurious cruise ship a hull barely able to keep its passengers safe until someone will rescue them.

“Go,” Trent tells Blaine, pushing him toward his cabin. “We’ll take care of the escape. After all, you guys programmed the path already.”

“But--”

“You finally pulled both your heads out of your asses, good.” Trent physically pushes Blaine out of the cockpit. “Now, go, go to your man.”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth, smiling at his favorite teammate before rushing through the corridor at a speed rivaling the ship’s.

He walks briskly through the halls before running toward his cabin. On the other side of the bridge, Blaine sees Kurt skidding through a halt from his own cabin. His face is red, his hair is completely disheveled, and his smile is blinding.

Blaine reaches out for him and Kurt runs to him, pulling him into an embrace. In the same breath, they both move to kiss. 

It’s awkward, it’s unbalanced, they nearly fall on Blaine’s butt, and yet it’s even better than the kiss they shared in their cell. 


	21. Klaine Advent 2019: Treat

They kiss on the bridge, they kiss against Blaine’s door, they kiss against it but once they’re inside Blaine’s room.

Kurt doesn’t think he’ll ever manage to live without the chance to treat himself to the feeling of Blaine’s lips. So warm, so soft, with his stubble just enough to tickle but not enough to scratch …

Blaine pulls away. “Oh wow,” he whispers breathlessly, his hands still clasping Kurt’s shoulders.

“Wow, indeed.”

“Maybe we should,” Blaine says, trying to arrange his hair and adorably failing, “we should talk? About what this is?”

Kurt takes a step closer, gently pressing Blaine against his door. “I think we spent enough time already debating what this could be.”

“Never discussing it though. I certainly thought about it, a lot, but hm …”

Kurt presses one small kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Ditto.”

“Ditto?”

“I never thought you would return my … thoughts about you, though.”

Blaine chuckles, leaning his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder. “And I thought I was being the most obvious idiot in this galaxy.”

Kurt cups the back of Blaine’s head to cuddle him in. “We’re two idiots.”

“Yep.”

Blaine sighs, snuggling in Kurt’s embrace.

Oh, that’s another treat in and of itself.

Kurt is never going to get tired of it.


	22. Klaine Advent 2019: Verdict

Blaine kisses down the length of Kurt’s neck before looking up. Kurt is already feeling dizzy from the sensation of having those lips finally against him, but the way Blaine’s eyes shine, the way his cheeks are flushed, the disbelieving smile on his face …

That’s enough to make him dizzier than a popoit in a whitehole.

“Blaine, let’s …,” he starts, pulling Blaine against him to get his balance. “Can we sit?”

“Of course,” Blaine replies. He takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him to his bed. “Everything all right?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, though he can hear his voice shaking. “It’s all I have wanted for so long, and now it’s happening and I am …”

“Overwhelmed.”

“Exactly.”

“In a good way.”

“In a very good way.”

Blaine caresses Kurt’s cheek. “We can slow down, Kurt,” he says softly, before pressing a kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose. “We can go as slow or as fast as you want. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Kurt leans into Blaine’s touch. “I know I had this idea of you as a partner.”

“And what is the verdict, now that you can compare it to the real thing?”

Kurt presses his forehead against Blaine’s. “Jury’s still out.”

A twinkle appears in Blaine’s eyes. “Let me see what I can do to tip the scales in my favor.”

“Hmmmmmm.”


	23. Klaine Advent 2019: Worry

The crew manages to stir the ship into the safe harbor picked beforehand by Blaine without them.

But after a couple of unixes without either of their captains in sight, some of them start worrying.

And they are pirates.

By their professional nature, they don’t tend to worry. They plan, they think, they overthink sometimes, but they don’t worry.

Except now. Now they do.

Kurt and Blaine have locked themselves in Blaine’s cabin and though some members of the crew have heard … noises, coming from it, no one has dared to knock on the door.

“You go.”

“No, you go. You’re the second in command.”

“Ah, that’s rich! Whenever I try to exercise some kind of authority, I’m just an annoying know-it-all, but when it’s about going to disturb them in their love nest, I become the second in command!”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“You’re so fearless, you go.”

“Having knives strapped everywhere you cannot see doesn’t make me fearless, it makes me prepared.”

“Oy vey.”

“Dios mio.”

“Fine!” Wes says, stepping between the two women. “I’ll go.”

_ If only to stop you from attacking each other while we’re staying in a fucking resort planet. _


	24. Klaine Advent 2019: Yearn

Once Wes comes to get them, Blaine and Kurt do emerge from Blaine’s cabin, looking disheveled and ecstatic.

(And a bit dehydrated but that’s fine.)

It’s a bit confusing, as far as Blaine is concerned, to return to their normal routine, but they do.

Blaine focuses on his duties as captain, especially now that they have to lay low until the heat of Sebastian’s wrath cools down.

He stirs the ship, eats with the crew, laughs at Trent’s jokes--on the surface, everything is normal.

Except that on the inside, he yearns for Kurt.

The two unixes they spent in his cabin were a dream brought to life, filled with talks and kisses and touches and caresses he never even dreamed of.

He knows that it’s the responsible choice to live outside of their private world, but…

Yearning.

Blaine does it.

Lost in his longing, Blaine missed the hand surging from a closet to grab him and drag him in.

“Hey!”

“Shhh!”

Blaine’s face turns from indignant to relieved when he sees that it’s Kurt who pulled him into the closet. “What are you doin-mph!”

Kurt presses his lips to Kurt, sucking on his lower lip while his hands frame Blaine’s face. Blaine can only respond in kind, kissing back with all the feelings he has in him for his co-captain, multiplied by the absence.

“I missed you,” Kurt whispers between kisses, burying his nose in Blaine’s hair. “Kissing you, touching you.”

“I missed you too,” Blaine replies. “Why did we stay away from each other?”

“Dunno. To avoid the crew’s attention?”

Blaine snorts. “I think that ship has sailed.”

“We’ve been idiots again?”

“Yep.”

“No more idiocy then. I missed you too much.”

“No more idiocy is a good idea.”


End file.
